Shooting Star
by codenameScarlottRansom
Summary: The Cullens have moved back to Forks after 30 years and are going back to school with one new addition, Jacob Black. Renesme meets her very first best friends in all her existence and will need them more than ever...
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**My First Chapter, I know it's short (All my chapters will be short) But it means you'll get more sooner =]**

**Please Enjoy and Review! (Be nice, it's my first one)**

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Back at Forks. Again. We used to live here about 3 decades ago but we had to move so that people wouldn't get suspicious of our ageless appearance, and we've moved many times since then. I've missed Forks, kinda, it meant my family could come out in the day with me. I wasn't troubled by the sun, I was only half vampire. Lucky little half breed is what Uncle Em used to say and I'd always beat him up.

"Don't worry about it Nes." My mum would always say, "You've got the best of both worlds."

I didn't believe that. I was a freak, but I enjoyed being a half vampire. It meant I had the speed, the senses, the pulse, the strength, the brown eyes (courtesy of my mother) and of course, my gift. My gift was to show my thoughts to other people by touching their cheek. I loved my gift. It made me feel closer to my family, in a way. Even though I couldn't talk like that to humans, stupid humans, always ruining my fun. I couldn't show them stuff, I couldn't move really fast around them and I couldn't even hit the ones that annoyed me because they'd get 'suspicious'. Stupid humans.

"Nessie, stop that. You shouldn't think about people like that," Dad said in a stern but amused voice as he caught the drift of my thoughts.

Everyone looked at him slightly puzzled. So I told them what I was thinking, and they laughed at me.

Tomorrow we were all starting school again. I was going to be a freshman, unfortunately, but I was with Alice and Jasper so it was okay. Mum, Dad, Rosalie and Emmett were all sophomores. But for now Carlisle was explaining our story for this year, again. After all we hadn't been back at school for a long time, we ran out of sunless places.

"Okay, so this time around we have a new recruit to your schooling lives, Jacob is joining you at school this time," Carlisle began.

I was absolutely ecstatic, this was going to be awesome. I've been wanting Jacob to come to school with us for 2 decades, but Carlisle always said no because he didn't trust that Jacob could keep total control of himself, he always said he might hurt someone.

"He is going to be a junior, he's just too big to pass as anything less," he added as he looked at the shocked expression on my face. "Sorry Nessie, but look at him."

I sighed, he was right.

"Anyway, we are going to have Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella as sophomores, Renesme, Alice and Jasper are going to be freshman. Edward, Emmett and Renesme you are the Cullens, you were my sisters children and they died so you were passed along to me and I have cared for you all since. Jasper and Rosalie, you are the Hales again, we adopted you at the same time that we adopted Alice and Bella, who are our Swans. We saw all four of you and thought that you were all beautiful children and wanted all of you. Jacob is going to school as Jacob Black, not as our adopted son, just Jacob Black." Carlisle finished.

This was confusing, I thought, how am I ever going to remember all of this.

"It's going to be fine Nes," my father answered my thoughts, as if I had said them aloud. He always did that to everyone, except mum, she was a shield. My dad thinks that my gift is the opposite of both their gifts mixed together, because she blocks out all attempts at going to the mind, and he gets into everyones mind and sees what they do. I, on the other hand, show everyone what I see and can get into anyone's mind at all, even my mother's.

I was excited about school tomorrow, a chance to be normal, in a way. A chance to go back to an almost familiar environment, something I've been doing for decades. But it made me nervous anyway, this time was a little different, this time Jacob was joining he party.

I always felt like a weirdo when I went into school, my whole family is pale and beautiful. I'm pale but I really don't think I'm beautiful. Everyone in my family seemed to think I was, and always seemed to get a fair bit of attention from all the guys that I went to school with but I never really thought I was as beautiful as everyone else in my family, even Emmett was beautiful, in a way.

My Dad laughed out loud at the thoughts running through my head. Everyone turned to look at him. And before he could say anything embarrassing I cut in.

"I was just thinking that it will be a bit odd, you know, that I'll be going out with a junior when I'm only a freshman. Can't I at least by a sophomore?" I improvised quickly.

"Well, we want to stay here as long as possible, so it seems more logical to have you as a freshman, and we can't have most of our children all sophomore's," Carlisle answered, but then looked like he was thinking over what I had said. "No, not possible, sorry."

"Oh well, it's okay, I just hoped, but oh well," I would just have to get used to it, he was just too big to be any younger.

"I'm tired, can I go to bed now, I want to be able to be all ready for school tomorrow," I said as it got closer to 11 o'clock.

"Okay, goodnight Nes, I'll wake you up nice and early 'kay," my mother replied as I was heading to my room in our little cottage.

_Tomorrow will be good, tomorrow will be good, tomorrow will be good_ I started chanting in my head. I lost count after 30 times and soon after I fell asleep.

I was suddenly awoken by warm lips pressing against my forehead. I knew who it was and very instantly woke up, even though it felt like I'd been asleep for about 5 seconds.

"Good morning. Ready for school today?" my Jacob whispered in my ear.

I jumped out of bed suddenly and hugged him. "Ready as I can be at this hour in the morning," I said through giggles.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Sorry guys, all my chapters are kinda short. Please review so I know you guys like it!!**

Chapter 2 : First Day

"We're taking two cars to school, so who wants to go with who?" Jasper was calling out over the top of everyone, "who wants to go in Edward's car and who wants to go in my car?"

"I want to go with Edward," said Mum, to no-one's surprise.

"Me too," I said.

"I'll go with 'em too, gotta look after my little half-breed," Emmett teased, while scruffing up my hair.

"I guess that puts the rest in my car, Jacob how are you getting to school?" Jasper asked.

"I think I might head up in your car, is that all good Jaz?" said my Jacob, who liked Jasper, surprisingly.

"Alright, everyone to the cars!" Carlisle said as he came into the room to find everyone crowded in the small hallway.

We all walked into the garage and jumped in the two cars and started to drive away. Esme and Carlisle waved from the front step.

_Edward and Emmett Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Bella and Alice Swan. Edward, Emmett and I were Carlisle's sister's children, our mum died and Carlisle adopted us. Carlisle went to the orphanage to see another set of foster children and found Rosalie, Jasper, Bella and Alice. That's our story. _ I tried to remember our story again, I hadn't used it in years.

"Yes that's it Nessie," Dad told me as he was listening to my thoughts. "You've got it pretty much down pat, you forgot that we don't eat much and we go hiking and that sort of thing on sunny days, well you don't but we do."

"Oh yeah, that's right, I'll be by myself every so often, fun," I said with my voice heavily covered in sarcasm.

"Here we are Nessie," Mum called over the front seat as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Well this looks familiar," Emmett muttered. Me and mum both giggled, even though I've never come here I've heard ALL the stories.

We got out of the car and everyone was staring already. I blushed knowing it was because my family was so beautiful. Why wasn't I that beautiful? It's not fair.

"Nes, you are beautiful!" Dad reassured me. I still didn't believe him, I wasn't as beautiful as he was or as mum.

As I walked towards the front office with my family I was suddenly aware of all the eyes that followed us. I was then remembering what I had decided to wear this morning, A good pair of skinny jeans, a singlet and a long sleeved shirt under it with my jacket over the top of that and a very comfy pair of sneakers that I'd drawn all over. I was regretting this decision and wishing I'd worn something prettier, something Alice would've picked for me. Oh well, too late now, maybe I'll get her to dress me tomorrow.

We walked into the office and the young, slender and quite beautiful receptionist looked up from her computer and her eyes widened as she took in the large group of pale, beautiful students that all crammed into the small office. And Jacob.

Jasper decide to take the lead and introduce everyone.

"We are the new students, Edward, Emmett and Renesme Cullen; Jasper and Rosalie Hale; Alice and Bella Swan; and Jacob Black."

"Er, yes, Dr. Cullen's adopted children," she looked through her computer and found all our timetables printed them out and gave them to us, along with a map each.

As we walked out I looked at my timetable, I had English first, and I was really hoping I had Alice or Jasper.

"Hey, what do you guys have straight away?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

"We have Gym, what do you have?" Jasper answered.

Damn. "I have English, guess I'll see you guys later then," I called over my shoulder as I headed towards what I was pretty sure was the English building.

I walked into my class to find it was almost full and everyone was staring at me as soon as I was through the door, all conversation had stopped, then broke out again very quickly as I rushed towards the very back of the classroom where an empty desk looked very inviting. One of the braver students in the class walked over to me and introduced herself. She seemed nice enough.

"Hello, my name's Scarlott Ransom, you look a little lonely, can I sit with you?" she asked politely.

I simply nodded, not sure if I could speak properly, I hated being alone on my first day, and everyone here seemed to know someone else. _Stupid small town humans, you all know each other _I thought viciously _at least in every other school everyone was new, not just me._

The girl called Scarlott sat herself down next to me and placed her books neatly in the corner of her desk.

"You must be new in town, I've never seen you around before," she said facing me with a small, polite small.

"Oh, ah, yeah. Me and family just moved here a week ago from ah," _Damnit where did we live again?! _"from Alaska." _Oh real original. Dad? Edward! I told someone we use to live in Alaska, tell the others, I couldn't think of anywhere else. _I knew he'd hear me.

"I'm Renesme, by the way, Renesme Cullen," I had to be polite.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks, my mother chose it for me."

"Well I like it."

That was the end of that conversation.

The lesson went by slowly, Scarlott chattered comfortably and I learnt a lot about small town life, I really like Scarlott. She was nice, she was always very cheery and she was very easy to talk to.

When it was almost time for the lesson to end the guy in front of us leaned back in his chair looking very confident.

"Hello ladies, I'm Brendon. I couldn't help but notice that you are both very gorgeous girls and me and my friends were wondering if you would like to spend lunch with us," he said, he was obviously the spokesperson of his group of friends. He was way too confident for my liking, I wanted to take him down a few notches.

"Oh no thanks. Me and my big brothers thought we'd all get a table together, and I would much rather spend time with my boyfriend," I said with a smug smile.

Scarlott seemed to think very differently of this offer to sit with the reasonably cute Brendon, she had gone a light shade of red.

"I, er, I'd love to. Sure. Okay," she stammered, obviously she thought this was one of the highest forms of flattery.

I had to admit, he was pretty cute. He had dark black hair, bright green eyes (which was an amazing affect) he was a little muscly with straight white teeth. But I was quite content with my Jacob. Scarlott, on the other hand, was absolutely dazed by this boys appearance.

"We'll see you at our table then. Scarlott, wasn't it?" Brendon winked at her, and through a quick hopeful smile at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Scarlott..." she blushed again.

The bell rang then and I checked my timetable, _Music, yes! _

"What do you have next?" I asked Scarlott.

"Oh, er, Maths. What about you?"

"Music. I guess I might see you in other classes maybe."

"Yeah. Bye."

I walked to the Music block, after checking my map a few times. Like in English, as soon as I walked in everyone went quite then started talking again. In this class we all sat in a circle. I went over to one of the empty seats and put my stuff under my desk. Then Scarlott walked in, but I thought she had Maths.


	3. Chapter 3: Twins

**Reviews make me happy :P**

Chapter 3: Twins

I waved anyway. She looked exactly like Scarlott. Who else could it be? She looked at me confused so I stopped waving. Even though I probably seemed weird she came and sat next to me. Of course she would sit next to me, it was Scarlott. She had the same blondey-red hair, the same blue eyes and the same full lips, but I could've sworn she was wearing something different.

"Ah, do I know you?" she asked me.

She sounded a little different. "Yeah, Scarlott, I was in your last class, remember?"

"Oh, you think I'm Scarlott," she giggled. "No, I'm her twin sister, Amelia."

"Oh," _I get it now._

"I better introduce myself properly. Hello, my name is Amelia Ransom. Who might you be?"

"I'm Renesme Cullen. I'm highly pleased to meet you." _And I was._

"Welcome to Forks High School, Renesme. That's quite a name you have there, very pretty, but a bit of a mouthful."

"Yeah, so everyone keeps telling me. My family calls me Nessie or Nes for short. I used to complain, I'm the loch ness monster." I laughed at our little family joke.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of Dr. Cullen's kids would you?"

"Yeah, one of the many."

"I met your adopted sister and brother in Gym just then. They seemed nice. Very graceful, it was almost painful to watch your sister move."

I laughed at that.

"I know, but Alice will be Alice."

"I didn't know her name was Alice."

"Yeah, Alice Swan. I love Alice but she will always make you jealous by the way she moves."

"More like dancing than walking."

Just then the teacher called the class to order and we started working on our first class which was really just a few musical games so that we could all get to know each other. I had one more class and then lunch, and soon after I could go home. Finally. But I was quite proud that I'd been able to make a few new friends today, and it was just luck of the draw that they happened to be twins.

The lunch bell rang and I was finally free to go see my Jacob. I headed to the cafeteria and quickly swept my eyes over to try and find anyone from my family. I spotted my Dad and Mum and headed over towards them. Usually when we got to a new school we didn't have to pretend to eat for the first few days and no one got suspicious so we didn't go into the line for anything.

"Hey, Dad. I mean, Edward," I giggled. It was always funny when I had to call him Edward.

"Hey Nes. So you couldn't think of somewhere better than Alaska," I gave me an amused smile, I never could get the quick thinking bit right.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry," I shifted my weight.

"Oh well. It's a good enough story as any I s'pose."

Just then something caught me around the waist and lifted me off the ground, it could only be one of two people, Jacob or Emmett. I felt a pair of lips on my neck and knew it was Jacob.

"Well hello there, miss Nessie," he whispered into my ear.

"JAKE!" I yelled a little too loudly.

Everyone turned towards us, I blushed. As the talking stopped and resumed but with what seemed to be more intensity.

"I didn't realise I was so loved," he said, only focused on my face.

"Yes you did."

"You're right, I do."

"Hello Jacob," my Dad said, interrupting our little moment. That may have been his plan. The smug smile he had on his face, obviously from reading both our thoughts, it was.

"Hello Edward, Bella. How has your day been?"

"Boring. When you know everything, what else is there to learn?" Mum replied.

We al laughed. It was true, when you know everything about school, maybe even more than the teacher's, it made it a little boring. But I had made friends so it wasn't so bad.

"And I think one of your friends is headed over to say 'Hi'," Dad told me and I looked around to see Amelia, no Scarlott, no it was definitely Amelia.

She was waving to me and I waved back and smiled. Then she caught sight of the person who had his arm around my waist and froze for a fraction of a second, composed her expression and kept walking.

"Hey Renesme," she greeted with a quick glance to Jacob.

"Hey, um, Amelia?" I broke the last word into four syllables because I wasn't positive it was her.

"Yes," she laughed. "And you are...?" she looked at Jacob.

"Oh, I'm Jacob Black, hello," Jacob offered her his hand.

She shook it and smiled.

"Hello Jacob, I'm Amelia Ransom. Are you one of Dr. Cullen's kids as well?"

"No, I'm just new."

"Oh. Welcome to Forks High School."

I stifled a giggle, she said the same thing to me.

"Hey, would you like to sit with me and my family, everyone else is coming now," I had spotted everyone walking in and thought it would be polite to offer Amelia a seat.

"I'd love to, thanks," she took the seat next to the one I sat in and Jacob took my other side. Mum sat next to Jake and Dad.

Everyone got to our table and didn't seem surprised that we had someone who wasn't part of our family at our table. I sighed internally. Alice.

"Hello, uh, Alice, wasn't it?" Amelia said when Alice sat next o her.

"Yes, hello. I'm Alice Swan, who might you be?" she sounded like she already knew.

"I'm Amelia Ransom, we have Gym together."

"Oh yeah."

Everyone started talking to Amelia, they seemed to want to know anything and everything about her. My family was interrupted in their questioning though by the bell ringing. I had Spanish and I was ready to leave.

"Does anyone have Spanish now?" I aimed the question more at Amelia than Alice or Jasper.

"Nope, sorry," Amelia answered.

My face fell slightly.

"I do, though," Jasper said, I instantly felt excited about that. _Damn you Jasper, and your emotion controlling crap._

Dad laughed. I shot him a warning look. He smiled but said nothing but I was sure he was going to tell Mum later. I scowled at his back.

"Okay Amelia, I'll see you later, bye," I said then looked at Jasper. "C'mon let's go," I said it as grumpily as I could muster in my current predicament. _Stupid emotion controlling vampire. No doubt Dad was off somewhere laughing at me and telling Mum. That's right Dad I'm onto you! _

We walked into Spanish and I saw Scarlott, this time it was definitely Scarlott. I could see the difference in their clothes now, and the way her nose is different from her sister's. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Scarlott, how was your little 'date' with, ah, Brendon?" I asked. I knew she'd want to talk about it, I could see the blush and the smile on her lips.

"He is so cool, and cute and he is just..." she trailed off and sighed.

_I'm going to assume that they both had a very good time._

"Scarlott, have you met Jasper yet?"

"No, hello Jasper, I'm Scarlott Ransom. Amelia's twin sister."

"Hello Scarlott, I'm Jasper Hale. I'm Rosalie's brother."

_I guess we're being nicer to humans this year, I wonder if that's for my sake. Usually we avoid humans and humans avoid us._


	4. Chapter 4: Conversation of Age

**My first exciting chapter. Please review. I like reviews =]**

Chapter 4: Conversation of age.

We were finally on the way home after a long day of school and I was thinking about my day. All the homework I got that I already knew and could be finished very quickly and the friends I made. My twin friends. For the first time in my existence I couldn't wait to go back to school tomorrow. From that point I realised that I was in a very happy mood. Jasper noticed that.

"You seem very happy at the moment, why might that be?"

"I guess it's just exciting having friends."

"By the way Jacob isn't in a very good mood, you might want to go see what's wrong," he looked worried.

I went to go find Jake. He was sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs. That was odd, he seemed a little nervous about something.

"Hey Jake," I walked over and sat next to him.

"Oh, hey Nessie," he didn't look up from his thumbs.

"Jake what's the matter?"

"Nessie I gotta tell you something, it's very important."

"What's going on Jake?"

"Nessie, I'm... I'm... I'm. Nessie, I'm aging," he stuttered out.

_Oh. My. God. This is not FAIR!!_

"Wh- wh- what?" was all I could manage.

"Nessie, I haven't phased in a long, long time. It's been so long that I've begun aging again. I can't stop it now. Ever since I started to feel comfortable with your family I haven't phased, now I can't phase anymore. Nessie I'm getting older. Nessie, I'm no longer a werewolf. I'm... I'm human."

"Oh Jake. Jake, how? why? when?"

"I found out a few days ago, I tried to phase so I could go for a run, and I couldn't do it. I started to get angry because I couldn't do it. I still couldn't phase, even with anger pulsing through me. I remembered all the legends and realised that I was... human again."

"No, Jake, no. What happens when you die, what will I do without you. I can't live without you Jake, please. This can't be happening, how is this hap- hap- happening," I was sobbing now, I couldn't help it. I felt a set of arms wrapped around me but I didn't know whom they belonged to, and I didn't care. I was so depressed, I was going to lose my Jacob. It may not be soon but eventually I was going to lose him. I started sobbing harder. I was cradled against someone's chest, it was hard and cold, so it wasn't Jacob. I felt a slight release of my despair and realised that Jasper must be near by.

I heard a door slam closed, someone has left. I couldn't hear a heartbeat, it had to be Jacob.

I looked up to see who I was cradled against, it was my mother.

"Oh Mum," I sobbed into her chest. "How could this happen to me, why did it happen? Why does he have to leave me? I don't want him to die."

"Shhhhhhh......" she soothed me, rocking me back and forwards on the couch.

I kept sobbing for what felt like hours when I finally became tired, but I was too weak to walk. Dad realised how weak I felt, he came and swung me into his arms and carried me to the cottage. He placed me on my bed and I cried myself to sleep.

I had the worst dream that night. I was running through a forest chasing a wolf that was slowly turning into a human. After he got too far for me to see any detail, the black figure collapsed. When I got up close to the dark figure it's hair was white and it's skin wrinkled with age. With a huge shock I realised it was Jacob, old and human.

I woke with a scream. My parents came rushing in to make sure I was okay. As I remembered everything I started crying again.

"Nessie, baby, it's two in the morning. You need to get some more rest," Mum was telling me as she cradled me as she had only a few hours ago.

"We still have school, you really need to sleep," Dad reminded me.

_Do I have to Dad? _

"Yes, I'm sorry. But it's the second day of school, you can't skip out yet."

_Why not?_

"We have to pretend to be humans, remember?" he replied, he honestly looked sorry.

"I am."

_I know._

"What are you two talking about?" Mum was always frustrated when anyone had a private conversation with Dad.

_You tell her, I don't want to talk._

"I figured," he said to me and then told Mum, "Renesme and I were just discussing whether or not she would be fit for school today," he explained, but changing the story a little.

It wasn't whether I could go to school it was that I didn't want to. I didn't want to explain why I seemed so sad. Why my eyes were all puffy and red. I shuddered at the thought.

Mum started to sing softly to me, no words just notes. I recognised it as Mum's lullaby, Dad taught it to me when I was learning piano. It was my favourite song to play and the first one I learnt.

I breathed in and out deeply so I could try and stop the crying. I calmed down and started to drift off and soon I was asleep again. The rest of my night was dreamless. I woke up to a warm body beside me. Jacob. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Good morning my beautiful Nessie," he whispered softly into my ear.

"Oh, Jake," I was happy to hear his voice, I had to savour every moment with him from now on. Every moment from now was more precious than any other.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you Renesme Carlie Cullen."

Mum and Dad walked in.

"You two had better get dressed we're leaving in about half an hour," Mum told us.

"Okay Mum, I'm going, but can I just lay here for a few more minutes?" I didn't want the moment to end.

"Yes honey," to my surprise it was Dad who said that, he took Mum's hand and headed out.

My minutes were gone too quickly and I had to get up and change. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, I ended up in a mini dress, a pair of white leggings and a black jacket.

"You look beautiful," Jacob said in awe as I walked out of my room. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Should we start heading to the main house?" Mum said.

"Yes, let's go," Jacob said as he took my hand and we headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Plaster Smile

**I've written a lot and I'm really bored so I'm posting all of it!**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**BTW. So I don't get sued or something. I Don't Own Twilight!!!!**

**I do own Amelia and Scarlott =]**

**[my best friend and alter ego]**

Chapter 5: Plaster Smile

I tried breathing deeply as we headed towards the school. Jake was sitting next to me and I was savouring the moment, after all, who knows how long I had left. It seemed like life had changed so much in the last 12 hours. It was like I had lived a year since my first day. I breathed deeply again. I would have to control myself carefully today. I still had a few more decades with Jake, it wasn't like I was loosing him tomorrow. I became more calmed at that thought.

We drove into the parking lot to trivial human dramas. No-one knew of the horrific dramas those of the mythical world had to face. Things like never being able to age with your (no longer) werewolf boyfriend. Things like plastering on a fake smile while you die inside. Things like your dad hearing every word of your thoughts

I glared at my father. He knew everything. Ugh.

"Mum, could you extend me some privacy please?" I directed the question at my Mum but was glaring at my Dad. I wanted to have a thought all to myself.

Dad laughed, and Mum nodded.

_Why is life so HARD!?! Why couldn't I be human!?! Why did Jacob have to age?! Why can't I escape the trivial quarrels of human life? Like the possibility of loosing my boyfriend, not in the same way, I know. But still._

"I'm done."

Everyone laughed at my attempt at nonchalant tone. I couldn't help but laugh myself, I did sound a little cocky.

As we pulled up in a free space I noticed that today everyone was watching our car. This was different, they didn't do it yesterday.

Dad tried to hide his quick glance towards me, he seemed to look slightly worried about something. What did that mean?

"It means," he sighed, "that you should be prepared for a fair few stares today, maybe even a bit of gossip."

"Why, what have _I _done?" I was annoyed, I'd only been here one day and I was already a subject of gossip.

"Well, not you explicitly, you and Jacob," he seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" I was really confused, it's not like we had done anything bad, I hardly even see him since he's a junior and I'm a freshman.

"Well, that's kinda the point," he was obviously reading my thoughts.

"What? That he's a junior and I'm a freshman?" that was weird, what was wrong with that?

"The age difference is what's wrong with that, well that's what they think anyway."

_People are so naive and stupid!!!! So what if he's a junior, I don't care, they shouldn't care. They don't know anything about me or him or anyone in my family!_

"No, they don't but that's irrelevant... to them."

"What is going on?" Jacob and Mum asked at the same time.

"Bella, love, people are questioning the relationship that should be between Jacob and Renesme," Dad explained.

"But why? It's none of their business," Mum replied with a look of disgust.

"It's a small town, love, people want to be in everyone's business. You should know that, of all people."

"Well, it still shouldn't be anyone's business. What is it with this family and being judged all the time? Always being judged!"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," even though I was a little bit used to it, we would get it our whole existence, we were different, people knew that. But this time it was petty drama, it makes me so sick of humans.

"Well, c'mon, we better get out. We can't just hide from them," Dad said.

"'Kay."

I got out, flicked my hair out of my face and grabbed Jacob's hand. If they were going to gossip anyway, give 'em something to talk about.

"Why don't you make out with him, that'll get 'em talking," Dad said, a little smug, a little displeased.

"I'm not going to do that Dad," I reassured him.

"While I'm around," he mumbled.

_Sure, sure_.

He grimaced.

Everyone in my family linked with their partner. Dad put an arm on Mum's shoulder. Uncle Em took Aunt Rosie's waist. Uncle Jazz took Aunt Alice's hand. I put my arm on Jake's waist and he put his arm over my shoulder's.

Everyone stared as the four beautiful couples headed into the school. Each one intertwined with their soulmate. The stares that followed us didn't bother me as much as I thought they would. It was something I was partly used to and was likely to get more of as the day progressed.

I was right.

As I walked from class to class I was followed by whispers and stares. I didn't actually see what the problem was, it's not like they knew anything. They didn't know that we lived together, or how old we _really _were or anything like that. _Nosy, judgmental humans._

The only people who didn't gossip about me or stare were Amelia and Scarlott. I was beginning to really, really like these girls. Even more than yesterday. I think. That they are my best friends.

_Oh my gosh. I have best friends. Outside my FAMILY._

Lunch was annoying. Today, everyone was just staring at me and Jacob. Jacob especially, he was just so big, and I was so little. A short, loch ness monster, cross breed mythical creature that was dating a werewolf that was no longer a werewolf. My life is so complicated.

My friends stayed loyal. They sat with me in every class they had with me. Defended me when people would say things to them behind my back. Sat with us at lunch. I loved these girls.

"You know what," I announced when we were all sitting at the table, "I think you guys are my best friends," I said it facing the Ransom twins.

They both blushed.

"Really, nes?" said Amelia with a big smile and bright red cheeks.

"Yes, I love you both. I know that I hardly know you, but I feel like I've known you for so long. I feel like that we were s'pose to meet each other. You guys have been so amazing even when no one else was. Thank you guys."

"Oh, Nessie." They both wrapped their arms around me into a giant three person hug. Soon after I felt even more arms and more weight join in. It seemed like everyone at our table had joined in our little hug.

"Guys. Can't. Breathe." I stuttered out. I had no oxygen, after all I was under nine bodies, but it felt like more. Probably because of all the really, really big people that I sat with.

Everyone laughed and got off. When everyone was off me I looked around. Everyone was staring at us. The big group of loners, ha that sounds out of place. _Big _group of loners.

But I was okay with that, as long as I had nine of my closest friends, I was okay.

I could deal with petty school dramas, because that's all they were, petty school dramas. I didn't belong to petty school dramas, I belonged to mythical realities. Things they could only dream about, if their imagination was up to it. Which I doubt.


	6. Chapter 6: Come to my house and meet

**Answer time:**

**I've had a few people ask why one of the Cullens doesn't turn Jake into a vampire and then he can still live forever,**

**Well, apparently when you mix the blood of someone who has the werewolf gene with the venom of a vampire, it kills them.**

**So I can't have one of the Cullens biting Jake 'cause no one wants him to die.**

**I know I can change it, but I don't wanna, it helps with my story.**

**Thanks for reviewing =]**

Chapter Six: Come to my house and meet my werewolf best friend

At the end of the day I invited my best friends to come to our house that weekend.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah," both the twins turned to look at me.

"Would you guys like to come over to my house this weekend?"

"Sure," the agreed together.

We all giggled at their "twin moment" and walked out to the parking lot.

"So, I'll see you guys Saturday, my house about 10-ish."

"'Kay, bye Nes."

I walked to the car where my Dad, Mum and Jacob were waiting for me.

"So, we have a few visitors this weekend do we?" Mum asked with a huge grin on her face.

"We sure do, my best friends," I agreed with an equally large grin on my face.

"Hey, I told Seth that he could come over this weekend, he's been dying to see everyone," Jacob told us with a smile.

"That's cool, I've missed him," I said, and I had. Seth was my second favourite werewolf, after Jacob, but I guess he's my favourite now. I can't wait to see him.

"So we have three guests this weekend, it's gonna be a full house. We better make Jasper hunt first. We don't want to lose these ones," Dad joked, but as the shocked expression crossed my face as I considered losing my best friends clicked in.

"Don't worry Nessie, we'll hunt first and if the smell too nice we'll make Jasper leave. Okay?" he promised me.

"Okay."

As we drove home I started to feel so excited about my friends coming over. The fact that I could see Seth for the first time in so long. And he would meet my friends, my human friends. My best friends.

At home we told Esme and Carlisle who was visiting this weekend.

"Esme, would you mind if Seth and my friends came over this Saturday?" I asked.

She was instantly smiling. I knew she would be happy to meet my friends, she was such a loving and caring person.

"I can't wait to meet your friends Renesme, I'm sure they are the most lovely people."

"They are, they have been so nice to me, even when it's only been two days. They've been defending me all day." _Oh damnit I said too much._

"Defending you, from what?" she was worried now.

"From, er, people," I avoided her eyes.

"What's wrong with people?"

"They, er, are talking about me... and Jacob," I still didn't look her in the eyes, afraid of what I would see. Most likely sympathy.

I chanced a glance at her face. It was as bad as I had feared, it was a complete mask of sympathy including venom building in her eyes.

"It's okay Esme, I can handle these people. I don't care what they think of me," I reassured her.

"Maybe I should have a chat to the principle," she mused.

"NO!" I didn't mean to yell it.

I startled everyone.

"Please don't, I can handle it," I amended.

"Okay, Renesme. But you must tell me if it gets worse," and then she hugged me.

"I promise."

"Good, I need to look after you, you're my only grand daughter," she smiled, gave me a kiss on the cheek and fluttered away.

*

It was Saturday, as the week progressed, the gossiping got worse. Soon I was being slightly bullied. I begged my family not to tell Esme, I was hoping they would listen. I didn't want to get sweet little Esme involved in it. She had the right intentions, but I was sure she'd make it worse. Every night I had been crying myself to sleep because people had started to yell out to Jacob saying that he was a cradle snatcher and he should get someone his own age.

But everyday I would put on a brave face and look like nothing bothered me. It'd stop. Wouldn't it? I mean, they'd get bored wouldn't they? That's human nature, something doesn't happen, people get bored. I hope they do.

The doorbell rang. I ran to the door as fast as _humanly_ possible and pulled it open, but it wasn't the Ransom twins. It was Seth. I was still happy.

"Hey, Seth. Long time, no see," I smiled widely and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey. Do you have any food? I'm starving," just at that point his stomach rumbled and we both laughed. I thumbed towards the kitchen and closed the door.

Seth went and got some food and then we both went and sat on the couch.

"By the way Seth, a few of my friends are comin' over, be nice 'kay?" I nudged him in the ribs.

"I'll be good. Promise."

There was a knock on the door. _Yay! _I speed walked to the door and opened it to see my two best friends standing there.

"Hey guys!" I was so excited to see them, I was so happy that I forgot all about the troublesome week I had had.

"Hey Nes," the said in unison and we all laughed.

I brought my friends into the lounge room to meet Seth. When we walked in Seth turned and then his eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 7: Beloved

**I know Jacob has stopped phasing but that doesn't mean he has lost the werewolf gene. The blood of a shape shifter runs in his veins but he has lost the ability to change form. Any other questions please tell me, I'll explain it for you.**

**It may be a few days before I update, this is my last back up. [I already had a few chapters to start with]**

Chapter Seven: Beloved

**Seth**

I heard Renesme greet her friends at the door and then heard them walk into the room. I turned to greet them and then I saw her face.

Nothing else mattered anymore. She was the one. She was beautiful and I loved her.

I shot out of my seat and went straight towards her.

"Hello, my name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. What's your name?" I introduced myself, still wide-eyed.

She just stared at me for a moment and then said, "hello, I'm Amelia Ransom, this is my twin sister Scarlott," she gestured to her sister but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Her and her blondey-red hair, her big blue eyes, her freckles, the way her lip was shorter at the top revealing her front teeth slightly....

"Seth! Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" Renesme was shaking me but I was unwilling to move. I didn't want to leave her. Amelia. I caressed her name in my head.

Renesme started to drag me to the kitchen. She was strong so I went along unwillingly.

"Why are you staring at her like that?!" she hissed at me.

"Because I think that I love her Renesme," I answered.

"You _imprinted _on her didn't you?!"

"Maybe." _I wanted to go back to Amelia so I answered Renesme's questions willingly._

"This is terrible! This means you're going to tell her aren't you, my life won't be the same from now on will it?" she was scared but angry. It didn't make sense to me, all I knew was that I had to be with this girl. Whenever I could.

"What about Scarlott?" Renesme brought me out of my deep thoughts of Amelia.

"What about her?" I shrugged.

"What are we going to do? She can't not know. She can't be left in the dark while her twin finds out about a whole new mythical world," she was hyperventilating now.

"Well, you could alway tell her."

"I can't tell her, it's against vampire law!"

"Well, technically, you aren't a vampire. You're a whole different breed, kinda."

"Okay, okay, I will tell Scarlott after you tell Amelia. Don't be to upfront, try working up to it. They're only human okay."

"Okay, I'll work up to it. And Renesme?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me, please?"

"Sure," she sighed.

**Amelia**

_Why is this Seth guy looking at us strangely. Is there something on my face? He's adorable I must admit. I like him a lot but he keeps staring. It's creeping me out._

Jacob walked in the back door and walked straight to Renesme and gave her a big hug. He looked up and saw us and waved with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Amelia. Hey Scarlott," he said enthusiastically.

Nessie whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened just the way Seth's had but with a different emotion in his eyes.

I don't remember what Seth had in his eyes but Jacob had definite why?

"You'll have to let him tell her," I heard him say.

"Tell who what?" Scarlott said from beside me on the couch.

"How about we let Seth and Amelia discuss it, by themselves," Jacob said as he gestured for Scarlott to follow him and Renesme outside.

I turned to Seth, confused.

"What are we discussing?" I was truly curious.

"We're discussing, er, something you probably won't understand at first," he began, seeming a little uncomfortable.

"I'll try to understand as much as possible. Promise," I put my hand over my heart and he laughed.

"Well, you see my family has this gene where we can kinda..." I didn't understand much after that. But I nodded like I understood.

Eventually he came to a part about something called _imprinting_.

"... and as soon as I saw you, nothing else mattered, just you," he finished and sighed. He hadn't looked at me once through his whole story.

He finally looked up to take in my expression.

"Wow," was my genius response.

"I know."

I had to sit for a little while to get my thoughts together. Werewolves, vampires, treaties and imprinting. It was so much to take in. I couldn't believe he lived in this world. A world full of mythical creatures and strange rules with these creatures.

Seth was over 40 years old, but since he became a werewolf he hasn't aged since he was 15.

But the hardest thing to comprehend was that Seth had this magical draw towards me. This need to be around me because he had _imprinted_ on me. It was just so amazing. He was this adorable lanky stuck in his teens boy and he had this draw towards me. I don't think I can really understand it.

"I... I... I have to go..." I stuttered out.

I tried to run away. But something grabbed onto my arm before I could go anywhere. And Seth's pleading eyes boring into mine.


	8. Chapter 8:Tell me something I don't

**Sorry it's kinda short guys. Writers block**

**Reviews make me happy =]**

Chapter 8: Tell me something I don't already know

Amelia is lying on the couch. A little while after Seth told her, she fainted. She had gone into shock and tried to get up too quickly. She just fell and Seth caught her and placed her on the couch. Scarlott has been sitting beside her patting her hair. We told her everything and she may have taken it a little better than Amelia did.

She always thought there was something different about us and she was starting to think we were hiding something from her. She was relieved when we told her, amazingly.

Amelia started to wake up. We all rushed to her side.

"Amelia, Amelia, are you okay?" I asked her hurriedly. I was worried about her.

"I'm okay, I think," she replied blinking her eyes.

Her eyes wandered from face to face then she caught sight of Seth.

"I'm sorry, I really am. It was just so much. I didn't understand. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was overwhelmed at first too," he explained to her.

Then she looked at me.

"You. You are something really different aren't you? Seth said something about a hybrid? What's that? How are you a hybrid? A hybrid of what?" she asked question after question. Well at least she accepts it.

"Well, I'm half human, and half vampire," she gasped, "my Mum carried my when she was human and my father is a vampire. My Mum is vampire now too." I continued.

"Who are you're parents?" she had so much curiosity in her eyes.

"I'll show you. Don't be shocked okay?" Even though I knew she would be.

"Mum. Dad." I said smoothly.

They both appeared at the top of the stairs and started to walk down. The twins' jaws dropped. Mum and Dad came around and stood behind me.

"Guys, this is my Mum and Dad," I gestured towards my parents.

My friends composed their expressions and turned to me again with even more questions in their eyes.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" I wanted to get all their questions out of the way.

"For now, I may think of more later. I mean, it's a lot to really consider isn't it," Scarlott told me.

Just then the rest of my family walked in. Esme was the first to notice my friends. She was at my side and introducing herself faster than I thought was really necessary.

"Hello, I'm Renesme's adopted mother. My name is Esme Cullen," she smiled at them warmly and they couldn't help but smile back.

"Esme, it's okay, they know we're vampires," Mum said out loud so _everyone _could hear.

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry, we aren't afraid," Scarlott reassured her.

"Renesme, darling, do you mind if your friends leave for a little while, I think we need to have a family meeting," Esme told me unwillingly.

"Um, yeah, sure. Guys, I'll see you on Monday 'kay?" and then I lead them to the door.

"Hey, did we cause any trouble, you know, by 'knowing'?" Amelia asked with slight concern.

"Nah, it'll be okay. Bye guys."

I walked back to the lounge room we're everyone in the family was waiting. Only Alice, Jacob, Seth, Mum and Dad seemed relaxed.

"Why. Do. They. Know?" Rosalie half hissed at me.

"Because Seth imprinted on one of them."

"He WHAT!?!?"

"He imprinted on Amelia. The laws of imprinting mean you can tell the person you imprinted on everything. So he told her everything, that includes vampires. While Seth was telling Amelia, we told Scarlott. She had a right to know," I concluded triumphantly at the stunned faces taking in the information.

"I can't believe you did that!!!" Rosalie yelled.

"We couldn't keep it from her. What were we supposed to do. Just let her not know while her sister becomes soul mates with a werewolf. She can't not know!" I was yelling, I had to justify why I told her. Scarlott had a right to know as well.

"She didn't need to know. She would've been just fine without knowing!" Rosalie wasn't going to let this go.

"I HATE YOU ROSALIE!!!!!" I screamed at her and ran out into the forest.

I could hear everyone calling my name but I didn't want to go back. I wasn't going to go back for some time. I could here someone running behind me. Damn. I hate being the slowest in the family.

It wasn't worth the effort to keep running from whoever it was, so I found a tree to sit in and stopped. It wasn't exactly the person I was expecting. It was Rosalie.

She came and sat next to me in the tree. She turned to me and started to talk.

"I'd like to tell you something. I know you think that it was right to tell that girl about our world but this could get us in trouble. I know you feel like you don't fit in at school right now. I know you think that telling someone about us means you can finally relate to someone. You probably think it's you against the world. You know when your Mum was pregnant with you everyone was telling her that she shouldn't let you take her life the way you were. She didn't have anyone else, it was just me and her fighting for you. I know you're fighting for Jacob and you need a friend. It's okay honey. I understand why you did it. No one is holding it against you, me especially. I love you Renesme."

She hugged me and started to head back to the house. Possibly to let me think. And that's exactly what I was going to do.


	9. Chapter 9: Second week of school

**Sorry it took so long guys. =S**

Chapter 9: Second week of school.

I returned home late that night. My parents didn't ask, they just let me go. I walked straight into my room and straight to my bed. I had to think about what we were really doing when we told Scarlott. _Was I really just looking for someone to help me while I was feeling left out at school? I didn't think I was lonely. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I don't know. Did everyone really want Mum to kill me. I loved my Mum, I loved her so much. Why did that want me to die? And Rosalie. Rosalie of all people wanted to save me. The only one who wanted to save me. _

There was a knock on my door.

"Nessie?" Dad called out

"Yeah." I knew he was gonna ask me why I was thinking the way I am.

"That's right. We didn't want to kill you. But you were killing your Mother. What else could we do? I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"But Dad, didn't you love me? I loved you. I could hear you, I was trying not to hurt her, I really was. I loved her, I still love her," a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I know you do. We all know you do," he wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm so confused Dad."

"I know, is there any way I can help?"

"I don't think so Dad. Can I just go to bed now, I'm tired."

"Okay, goodnight, sweet Renesme," he gave me a kiss and walked out of the room.

_Goodnight Dad,_ I thought.

In a matter of minutes I was asleep.

_Jake, Jake please don't. Oh Jake please don't. _I was crying out to Jake who was running further and further away. Then he runs out onto the road lights are flashing from down the road. _Jake, oh god Jake. STOP!_

I woke with a fright.

I was sweating all over.

I had never done that before.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. Three thirty.

Rolling back over I thought about how much things had changed this year. How everything was different and how much I hated it. I was soon back asleep and then woken by my Mum.

"Good morning," she said sweetly.

"Morning Mum," I said in my usual morning voice. I stifled a yawn.

"Second week of school, hop up and get ready."

"Second week of school and I'm already the most talked about person. Second week of school and my werewolf best friend is in love with my human best friend. Second week of school, can anything else go wrong?"

"Don't say that, something bad might actually happen," a familiar husky voice said from the doorway.

"JAKE!!" I yelled as I jumped up and hugged him.

"Well, good morning," he laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't wanna go to school Mum. Can't I just stay home? Why does school suck so much this year?" I whined to my mother.

"C'mon baby, it doesn't suck that much. You don't even know if it's going to be bad today."

"Well, let's go ask Alice!"

"Fine. We'll go ask Alice."

"Yay!!"

I ran up to the main house and went searching for Alice. I was running around the whole house when I finally found her in her room with two sets of clothes on the bed.

"ALICE! I found you." I yelled when I saw her. I ran over and gave her a big hug. "Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Can you tell me how today is going to be?" I started bouncing.

"Nessie!!" she paused for a second looking very distant. "Today is going to be fantastic! When you get to school you're friends are going to be there and they are going to give you a special present."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"I can't tell you, but I can tell you this, I'm dressing you this morning!" she squealed at the last part.

"Really? Fantastic!"

"Okay, so today is going to be relatively warm so I've got you this off the shoulder shirt with a singlet underneath and this ruffled mini with these purple leggings."

She hold up each item as she tells me what to wear. It's a really pretty outfit, the white off the shoulder shirt with the blank singlet. The mini is one of my favourite minis with love hearts, guitars, skulls and lightening bolts on it.

"Oh Alice, you are a genius. I love it.

"I knew you would," she tapped the side of her head.

I laughed, of course she knew.

"Can you tell me what my present will be now?" I asked hopefully, knowing she would refuse.

"Nope, that's for them to tell you, not me," she skipped out the door and down the stairs.

"Stupid, quirky pixie," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" she yelled through the floor. Everyone in the house laughed.

When we all finally got into the car and started heading to school was pretty much bouncing in my seat. I was so excited. I was getting a present from my friends and I had no idea what it was. The sooner we got to school, the sooner I found out.

We pulled up in the parking lot and I saw my friends running across the parking lot.

As soon as I got out the jumped on me and hugged me as hard as they could.

"Woah, guys. I may have the ability not to breath, but I'd like to," I said as they were blocking my air flow.

"Oh, sorry," Amelia laughed as she got off me, followed by her sister.

"We're just really excited!" Scarlott practically yelled at me.

"Why would that be?" I saw Alice wink at me over Scarlott's shoulder.

"Seth is coming to school in the next few months!!" they yelled together.

"Oh my god are you serious?!"

"Yeah, he told us yesterday. He followed Amelia's scent and climbed in our window. He said that he talked it over with everyone at La Push and they all said that it'd be okay if he joined us at school," Scarlott explained.

"Oh, that is so awesome."

"I know!" Amelia squealed.

By now everyone was looking at the small group of squealing girls. But I didn't care. I was getting another friend, that was (I counted in my head) ten totally dependable friends. This was the best week ever!

**Does anyone know the months that the schooling terms go for in Forks? Cuz I don't.**


End file.
